favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Minami Kaido
Minami Kaido (海藤みなみ Kaidō Minami?) is one of the protagonist in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 14 year old girl and has a strong sense of responsibility as well as caring for others like an older sister. Her alter ego is Cure Mermaid (キュアマーメイド Kyua Māmeido?), the Princess of the Sea. Info *Season:Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Age:14 *Gender:Female *Eyes Color:Blue *Hair Color:Dark Turquoise (Minami), Ocean blue with dark blue ombre and purple streaks (Cure Mermaid) *Homeland:Yumegahama *Relatives:Wataru Kaido (Older Brother), Tsukasa Kaido (Father), Masumi Kaido (Mother) *First Appearance:Episode 1 *Alias:Cure Mermaid *Theme Color:Blue *Voice Actor:Masumi Asano History Becoming Cure Mermaid At the beach, she discovers a Dress Up Key that had been washed up on to the shore. When Haruka sees Minami dancing ballet, she becomes inspired and hastily asks her to teach her how to do it. She helps her through the basic steps and tries to makes her more flexible. When Haruka sprains her ankle after trying to perform a new step, Minami comes to her aid and bandages it. Haruka is surprised to find out that Minami is not as perfect as she first thought, and she even thanks Haruka for asking her to teach ballet because no one else had the confidence to do so. When a Zetsuborg attacks, she follows Haruka and witnesses her transforming into Cure Flora. When Flora damages her ankle again after kicking the Zetsuborg, she is about to be attacked before Minami pushes her out of the way. When Flora takes a hit for her, Minami tells Close that it is her duty to protect the students of the academy. Her Dress Up Key reacts to her determination to help others and she receives her Princess Perfume, allowing her to transform into Cure Mermaid. She was able to fight the Zetsuborg off before purifying it with Mermaid Ripple. Appearance She has dark turquoise hair that is seen down with a thick strand of hair tied into a braid that is seen lying over her shoulder. Her eye color is blue. She wears a light blue long sleeved shirt with a lilac ribbon tied around her neck that rests just above her waist. Her shirt is tucked into a dark blue pencil skirt and she wears matching shoes with pink bows on top. In the summer, she wears a blue dress with a short-sleeved light blue top and white sandals. In the winter, she wears a light purple long-sleeve top buttoned all the way up and a pearl necklace along with a long blue skirt, gray stockings and the same blue high heels she wore with her first outfit. As Cure Mermaid, her hair grows drastically into a ponytail that is ocean blue on top with dark blue ombre and light purple streaks on the bangs. She wears a golden tiara with a light blue ribbon and a pink and blue seashell attached to it. Her midriff top is blue and white with a light blue collar and white sleeves. Around her neck is a pink pearl necklace with a gold brooch at the center with more pink pearls lining down along the top. Her skirt is blue, light blue and pink with light pink pearls around the waist and is longer at the back. Her boots are knee-length and light blue trimmed in blue with pink pearls. She also wears very long light blue arm warmers that stop at her hands with pink pearls at the end and seashell earrings. When she changes into her Mode Elegant form, her skirt lengthens drastically and looks wave-like. As an adult shown in episode 50, after she succeeded in becoming a marine biologist, she's seen wearing a white lab coat and her long hair in a braid. Personality She has a strong sense of responsibility who can sometimes be strict as well but cares for others like a caring older sister. She dreams of becoming a respectable person who can be useful to others. In episode 9, it is revealed that she is afraid of ghosts. Relationships Haruka Haruno Her teammates. she told Haruka when she was late to the Welcome Ceremony to reflect on her actions. After that, Haruka asked her to teach her ballet and she agreed. They spent some time together when training. When Haruka sprained her ankle, Minami helps her and tells her how she's not perfect. When she saw Haruka transforming and having problems with the Zetsuborg, she tried to protect Haruka, which resulted in her becoming a Pretty Cure. They then became good friends. Kirara Amanogawa Her teammates. They are not close to each other but they have a friendly relationship. Wataru Kaido Her brother. She enroll the academy after he graduated from academy. Tina Her best friend. She really cares a lot about Minami. When she goes to the resort, they swim together in the sea. During a battle against a Zetsuborg, Tina took a hit for Cure Mermaid that nearly killed her. Mermaid was hoping that Tina would pull through and the Miracle Bubble Dress Up Key appears, healing her and Tina's wounds. Towa Akagi The two were initially an enemy. During a sleepover at Haruka's house in episode 25, she helped Towa with her fear of the darkness, which brought back memories of her time as Twilight, and taught her that she should depend on her friends and comrades. When Shut kept calling her Twilight and said that he had to eliminate her, Minami defended her, saying that she wasn't Twilight anymore, but Towa Akagi. Tsukasa Kaido Her father, who was a president of her family's group. Masumi Kaido Her mother. Powers She transform into Cure Mermaid by using Princess Perfume. She possess water element attack. Other Powers *'Mermaid Ripple' (マーメイドリップル Māmeido Rippuru?) Her main attack. Only used when she used Mode Elegant. *'Trinity Lumiere' (トリニティリュミエール Toriniti Ryumiēru?) She need the Crystal Princess Rod to perform together along with Cure Flora and Twinkle in their Mode Elegant. *'Frozen Ripple' (フローズンリップル Furōzun Rippuru?) Upgrade version of Mermaid Ripple. She need the Crystal Princess Rod to perform it with Mode Elegant with Ice Dress Up Key. *'Bubble Ripple' (バブルリップル Baburu Rippuru?) Upgrade version of Frozen Ripple. Also require Crystal Princess Rod and perform it with Mode Elegant with Miracle Bubble Dress Up Key. *'Coral Maelstrom' (コーラルメイルシュトロム Kōraru Meirushutoromu?)''' Upgrade version of Bubble Ripple. She need Music Princess Palace to perform it with Mode Elegant along with Premium Coral Dress Up Keys. *Trinity Explosion' (トリニティーエクスプロジオン ''Torinitī Ekusupurojion?) Upgrade version of Trinity Lumiere. Also require Crystal Princess Rod with Cure Flora and Twinkle. *'Eclat Espoir' (エクラエスポワール Ekura Esupowaru?) Requires Music Princess Palace and Premium Dress Up Keys to perform it along with Cure Flora, Twinkle and Scarlet. *'Grand Printemps' (グランプランタン Guran Purantan?) Requires Music Princess Palace and Royal Dress Up Keys to perform it along with Cure Flora, Twinkle and Scarlet. *'Halloween Eclair' (ハロウィンエクレール Harou~in Ekurēru?) Requires Music Princess Palace and Halloween Dress Up Keys to perform it along with Cure Flora, Twinkle and Scarlet. Etymology Kaido (海藤?): Kai (海''?) means either 'sea' or 'ocean' which is probably a reference to her name, "Mermaid", since mermaids live in the sea. ''Do (藤''?), read as "Fuji", means 'wisteria'. '''Minami' (みなみ?) means 'south'. But it can also be read as "beautiful wave". Cure Mermaid means the legendary aquatic creature with the upper body of a human and the tail of a fish. Trivia *Her birthday is July 20. Hence, her zodiac is Cancer. **Her birthday occurs on a Japanese national holiday, "Ocean Day" (海の日), of year 2015, which is probably due to the fact that her powers are based off the ocean. *She is the first blue Cure to have purple streaks and a dark blue ombre. *She is the third blue Cure to be a student council president after Karen Minazuki from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel and Reika Aoki from Smile Pretty Cure! *She is the fifth student council president overall. *She also shares many similarities with Karen Minazuki and Reika Aoki. **They all have blue as their theme color. **They are the most intelligent Cure in their group. **They all have related powers. (Minami and Karen's powers are water, while Reika's is ice, a form of water.) **All are part of the student council. **All of them have polite and calm personalities. *Unlike Flora and Twinkle, her Mode Elegant skirts are not as big and are more form-fitting. The reason could be to make her seem more like a mermaid. *She is the third blue Cure to have water powers, preceded by Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5/Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Cure Marine from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *She shares her surname with Yuya Kaido from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *She is the sixth Cure to wear a midriff, preceded by Cure Black (in Futari wa Pretty Cure), Cure Dream (in Yes! Pretty Cure 5!), Cure Berry, Cure Sunshine and Cure Melody. She is also the second blue Cure to wear a midriff-baring top. *She is the third Cure or Cure-like character to have a braid in her hair in her civilian form, following Hikari Kujou and Rikka Hishikawa. *According to unspecified sources who also gave out the info of the Cures' names, she is based off the title character of the fairy tale The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen. *Her hairstyle is similar to Karen Minazuki's. * Her name 'Minami' is similar with Kanade Minamino's surname from Suite Pretty Cure! which also have the same meaning which is "south". "Minami" was also used as the surname of Soular's human alias,Shun Minami from Fresh Pretty Cure!. *She is the fourth Cure to be afraid of ghosts, following Rin Natsuki, Ellen Kurokawa and Nao Midorikawa. *As shown in episode 16, she dislike swimming. *She is the oldest in the team, as she is the only member to be 14, while Haruka, Kirara and Towa are 13. *Comparatively, to the rest of her teammates, her hair changes the most in terms of looks after transforming ** Her hair is redesigned from her bangs to the full shape while Cure Flora, Cure Twinkle, and Cure Scarlet's hair seem to just get longer for the most part. With Twinkle gaining 2 extra puffs of hair on her haid. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Character Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Cures Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters Cures Mascot Antagonist Supporting Character Movie-only Character